1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to apparatus for hanging articles. More particularly, it relates to hook type apparatus that can be used to hang an article on a pole or protuberance, and to keep the article securely suspended.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional hooks are described in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,456,374 to Carter and European Patent Application 0362087 of Fister et al. Despite their advantages, these devices do not provide a simple structure that is strong and locks securely to prevent the suspended article from falling.